villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Batman (Justice Lord)
This Batman is the primary DCAU's Justice Lords Universe counterpart in the animated series Justice League. Biography Like the primary Bruce Wayne, he lost his parents to a mugger named Joe Chill, and it lead him on a life-long vengeance against crime as Batman. Sometime during his crusade, he was invited to join the Justice Lords. They were much like the main universe's Justice League up until one event when their universe's Lex Luthor became President of the United States. During Luthor's administration, he started a war that was threatening to bring about the end of the world. Additionally, Luthor was the sole cause of them becoming a tyrannical group of crimefighters, as he murdered the Flash. Batman, along with the rest of the Justice Lords, avenged his death. However, it was Superman who killed President Luthor; about this, Batman said "It had to be done." Over the course of a few years, the Justice Lords took over Earth piece by piece. Batman helped them take away freedoms and put the planet on permanent martial law. Any criminal who was found to be a threat was lobotomized by Superman and placed in Arkham Asylum. This all changed when Justice Lord Batman discovered the main universe's Justice League, and he and the rest of the Justice Lords found that the Justice League's world was as disordered as their own used to be. Justice Lord Batman built a portal to the main universe. Knowing that the Justice League would not accept their help, the Justice Lords kidnapped them and held them captive. Justice Lord Batman was charged to keep watch on the Justice League, but he fell for the Primary Flash's ruse, tricked into thinking that he had a heart attack, and was knocked out and cuffed in Primary Flash's place. All of the Justice League escapes, except the Primary Batman. The Batmen from both universes then had a confrontation of both words and actions; however, Justice Lord Batman reminded Primary Batman that they stopped the world from becoming a place where they would prevent tragedies like the events they both experienced as children, causing Primary Batman to think he had a point. Justice Lord Batman took Primary Batman to Arkham, but on the way, Primary Batman pointed out all the flaws in their false utopian society. It got through to Justice Lord Batman and he helped Primary Batman return the Justice League to return to their dimension, leaving the Justice Lords to fend for themselves in the Justice League's universe. Justice Lord Batman's fate is unknown, but it is assumed that he tried to fix all the mistakes he and the other Justice Lords had made. Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Dictator Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Living Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Gadgeteers Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Fighter Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Traitor Category:Masked Villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Oppression